Mar 6: A família de Angot La Caille
thumb|center|400px Sea VI: The family of the Angot La Caille Depois de três dias navegando, os Ouroboros chegaram na Belle Era City, uma cidade da Belle Époque. “Finalmente uma nova ilha. Eita sorte!” Falou Ryuutou. “Não fique tão animado assim, capitão.” Disse Hajime. “Você tem razão, Hajime.” Concordou Ryuutou. Esses três não sabiam naquele momento que ao pisar na Belle Era City, significava iniciar um confronto contra os Piratas do Angot. “Muito bem, Tseiku recolha as velas e Hajime baixe a âncora, nós vamos atracar.” Disse Ryuutou. “ Aqui vai o plano, nós atracaremos, procuramos informações sobre os SeizaDrives, saqueamos e demos o fora dessa ilha, caso apareça algum inimigo nós o enfrentamos. ” “Finalmente vamos agir como verdadeiros piratas, né?” Disse Hajime. “Sim, chega de brincar de piratas, afinal somos procurados.” Disse Ryuutou. “Bem, vamos lá.” Os outros dois concordaram com ele e, junto a ele, foram para a ilha. “Que esquisito, porque a cidade está tão vazia?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Porque talvez eles viram que somos piratas.” Respondeu Hajime. “Pode até ser isso, mas acho que não.” Falou Ryuutou. “Ei! Quem são vocês?” Falou um homem robusto com uma tatuagem no braço esquerdo. “Eu nunca vi nenhum de vocês antes nessa cidade, se não quiserem morrer, terão que pagar por suas vidas.” “Até parece!” Respondeu Ryuutou. “Você não sabe com quem está lidando, eu faço parte dos Piratas do Angot.” Disse o homem. “Quem é esse? Eu nunca ouvi falar dele.” Falou Ryuutou. “Como assim, ele é o homem que domina essa cidade, a Belle Era City, e tem uma recompensa de 100 milhões de Zarins. De que lugar você veio para não saber dele?” Perguntou o homem. “Do Azure East, caramba!” Respondeu Ryuutou, com raiva. “Ahahahahahahhahahah!!! Do mar mais fraco?!” Disse o homem, rindo de Ryuutou. “Vocês não têm chances de sobreviver contra nosso bando, moleque.” “Quer apostar?” Perguntou Ryuutou. “Quero, toma esse tiro, seu moleque de merda.” Falou o homem atirando em direção a Ryuutou. “ Cuidado, Ryuutou! Flame Guard! ” Gritou Tseiku, enquanto lançava uma magia defensiva. “Obrigado, Tseiku!” Agradeceu Ryuutou. “Uma maga é? O nosso chefe gostaria de ter alguém como você.” Falou o homem. “Eu nunca vou deixar isso acontecer! Thundering Slash!” Gritou Ryuutou, desferindo um furioso corte trovejante. “Droga! Vocês pagaram caro por isso!” Gritou o homem, cheio de fúria e de dor, saindo do local. De repente, uma garotinha aparece. “Vocês são os nossos heróis?” Perguntou a garotinha tímida. “Heróis?” Perguntou Ryuutou, curioso. “É que a nossa cidade e ilha estão sob o comando de Angot La Caille, um pirata francês com poderes além de nossa compreensão.” Falou a mãe da garotinha. “Eu posso ajudar vocês, mas com uma condição: que vocês nos deem informações sobre os poderes e tesouros dele.” Falou Ryuutou, querendo informações sobre o seu inimigo. “Muito bem, então venha até a minha casa.” Pediu a senhora. Após entrarem na casa dela... “Angot La Caille chegou em nossa cidade com o seu bando, ele pegou homens e mulheres para trabalhar para ele, graças aos seus poderes capazes de controlar metais e transformar pessoas e objetos em ouro, inclusive o próprio corpo. Assim, ele transformou essa ilha em uma ilha de entretenimento.” Falou a senhora. “Poderes capazes de controlar o metal e se duvidar a tecnologia, e o Toque de Midas.” Disse Ryuutou para si mesmo. “Se muito não me engano, os tesouros que ele tem é um amontoado de chaves com desenhos nelas e ele está desenvolvido um dispositivo de transformação na forma de um cinto. Eu acho que está completo, mas está faltando algo como um cristal.” Falou a senhora. “Cristal?!” Disseram o trio ao mesmo tempo. “Tseiku, peça para Ziz entregar este cartão para Angot La Caille, e faça ela entregar tacando na parede. Hoje é o dia de um belo saque.” Falou Ryuutou, entregando um cartão para a Tseiku. “Sim!” Concordou Tseiku. Enquanto isso, no covil de Angot La Caille... “Você está dizendo que um garoto recém-chegado fez isso com você?! Hahahahahahhaahha! Você é um inútil! Vire ouro e morra!!” Disse Angot. De repente, um cartão chega voando e se prendendo na parede. “Não pode ser! Arsène Lupin! Ela me seguiu até aqui!” Falou Angot, amedrontado pela possível aparição de Arsène Lupin. “Eu acho que não é ela, senhor. Parece ser um bando de piratas-fantasmas chamados Ouroboros.” Falou um dos membros do bando de Angot. “Eles de novo?! Contrate a mercenária. Eu não os perdoarei por sua insolência contra mim.” Disse Angot, com sentimento de vingança. thumb|center|400px